


Their Stories

by Steleandra



Series: RioWata drabbles collection [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, too much fluff i'm dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steleandra/pseuds/Steleandra
Summary: Wataru making Rio their favorite meal when they are having a hard day.
Relationships: Kikyo Rio/Matoba Wataru
Series: RioWata drabbles collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Curry

“hah.” Rio sighs.

“hm? What’s wrong?” asks Wataru. They are currently in Wataru’s apartment, working on their new song.

Usually Rio makes the melody first and then Wataru writes the lyrics, but because Rio had an exam last week, Wataru wrote the lyrics first to make it efficient. And he feels so stress out right now, because he can’t make a good melody that matches Wataru’s excellent lyrics. Even though Wataru already gave his all to write the lyrics, Rio feels upset because he can’t do the same at the moment. He feels so tired, he hadn’t been resting properly during the exam week even a genius needs to work hard, you know.

“You look so tired, did you eat or sleep at all?” asks Wataru again.

“None of them, I came straight here from school right after the exam was over.” Rio pinched the part between his eyes.

“You stupid!” Wataru closes his notebook roughly and goes to the kitchen. “What if you get sick?! Rest for a bit, I will cook something for you.”

Rio actually really doesn’t mind if they continue to work (on their song), but he knows he can’t stop Wataru in that mode. So Rio lays his body down and closes his eyes.

Rio didn’t know how long he slept but he wakes up because of a really good smell that comes from Wataru’s kitchen.

“What time is it, Matoba?” Rio stretches his body, it was just a quick nap but he feels more refreshed.

“Oh you woke up at the right time, the curry is done.”

“Curry?”

“Um… you like curry, right?” Wataru arrives with two plates of hot delicious curry on his hands.

“Well sure, but I thought you didn’t like spicy foods.” Rio still looks so confused.

“Huh? I made this for you, just think of it as a reward for your hard work during the exam and in composing the song.” Wataru puts the plates full of curry on the table. Rio looks at that curry, it looks so delicious, the smell is also good. He thinks about how Wataru still tried to cook his favorite food though Wataru himself doesn’t really like it.

“You can be sweet too sometimes.”

“Shut up!”

“By the way Matoba, I can’t get full with just one plate.”

“I made a big pot just for you.”

“.........I really love you.”

“Stop teasing me!!”


	2. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio got a fever and Wataru have to take care of him. The continued from previous chapter.

After eating they wash the dishes. Wataru accidentally touches Rio’s hand and it feels hot. He suspects there is something wrong with Rio. Wataru grabs Rio’s head by force and makes their foreheads touch. It feels like he’s burning, he can even feel Rio’s hot breath.

“W-what is it? If you want a kiss just say it.” Wataru pushes Rio’s face away. “I am not kissing a sick person.” Wataru says, frowning his eyebrows.

“You stay here tonight, I won’t let you go home by yourself with this fever.”

“Huh? Well that was my plan too though.” 

“And I'm not letting you compose a song today.”

“What?!”

“Now go to bed!” Rio actually isn’t really bothered with his fever but Wataru keeps pushing him so he can’t refuse it. 

Wataru’s bed has purple sheets, actually almost every thing in here has a purple tint to it, anybody can tell what is his favorite color. Rio lays his body down on the bed, inhaling Wataru’s scent, he likes it because it makes him feel like they’re close.

Meanwhile Wataru is looking for antipyretic medicine in his storage, he’s glad he has some stock for emergencies like this one. After he found it, he brings it to Rio along with a glass of water.

“Here, drink it and go to sleep.” Rio just follows Wataru’s order and drinks the medicine. 

“You will sleep with me, right?” 

“Huh? No! I don’t want to sleep with a sick person.” 

“Eehh then stay here until I fall asleep.” 

“No, why should I?”

“Please? _Wataru_?” Ah Wataru gives up, he can’t resist it. He sits on the floor, facing Rio, and holds his hand. “You ok with this?”

“Hehe sure.” Rio makes a happy face.

“Now sleep.”

“But I still want to look at your face.” 

“Sleep!” 

“Okay okay.” Rio didn’t want to tease Wataru more than this so he closes his eyes. 

It’s so quiet in there, he can hear Wataru is mumbling something. A song? What song is this? Oh, _Goal Line,_ that’s a nostalgic song. Rio remembered that this song was the first song that they made together.

Wataru looks at Rio’s sleeping face, he is actually quite good looking, if he would just stop pissing Wataru off. And the fact that he can be spoiled at times like this makes it so Wataru can’t put his smile down.

The grip on his hands is getting weaker, Wataru can tell that Rio finally fell asleep. Wataru leans his body closer to Rio, and gives him a light kiss on the lips. Tastes like curry. Wataru doesn’t really like curry but he appreciates it if it’s from Rio’s lips. 

“Good night, _Rio_.” And then Wataru leaves because he still needs to clean up.

Rio smiles with his eyes still closed “You should have done that when I was awake.”


End file.
